


discord bitches

by catwalking



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Carrying, Comedy, Flirting, Games, Gaming, Instagram, Jokes, Pinterest, Reader-Insert, Social Media, Texting, Twitter, funny ig 😐, may have some romance idk, yn ln kinda shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwalking/pseuds/catwalking
Summary: discord name is yn but nickname changesdon't read this lolz x





	discord bitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> discord name is yn but nickname changes  
> don't read this lolz x

kenma0 has invited you to join the "Playing w balls" discord server.

[join]

/welcome asshole/ 

Yn has joined the discord server.

yn [11:45]  
hey bitches

trazoide looking ass [11:45]  
i was saying that  
WHAT  
WHO TFCHANGEDMY NAME

daddy carry [11:46]  
hi yn  
its... also spelt wrong.. 

yn [11:46]  
TRAZOIDE

yaculo me gusta [11:46]  
i think we already know who did this.  
Why is my nickname in Spanish 

trazoide looking ass [11:46]  
AHHAHAH WTF  
KEBMA CHECK CHATLOG 

daddy carry [11:46]  
i think we already know who did this.  
↪️ what he said

trazoide looking ass [11:47]  
do YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT A trapezoid LOOKS LIKE

Высокий [11:47]  
Isn't that the triangle  
that one triangle witg all angles 60

yaku [11:47]  
..........

yn [11:47]  
im leaving this server

trazoide looking ass [11:47]  
LMFAOOOOOO

Yn has left the discord server. 

Brokuto [11:47]  
LMAOOO 💀 THEY LEFT

yaculo me gusta [11:47]  
LOL bye  
WHO KEEPS CHANGING MY NAME  
STOP

trazoide looking ass [11:48]  
petition to remove tanakas and nishinoyas perms 

yaku [11:48]  
+1

ugly mf ugly mf ugly mf [11:48]  
+1  
LOOK AT THEY DID TO MY NAME  
DEFAMATION  
@dontrefertomenever DO U SEE THIS

emo boy [11:48]  
yes  
im not emo 

milk whore [11:48]  
how do i chnage my nickname back 

pussyslayer1 [11:48]  
NO jot our perms pls

pussyslayer2 [11:49]  
WHY  
KIYOKO TELL TGEM TO STOP 🥺

trazoide looking ass [11:50]  
did she just go offline 💀💀💀💀

yaculo me gusta [11:50]  
IM PISSING MYYSELF  
STOP

hot [11:50]  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
she hates yall 🖕🖕🖕

pussyslayer1 [11:51]  


pussyslayer2 [11:51]  
sad pogchamp in chat guys

tsukishit [11:51]  
You guys are such losers

hot [11:52]  
must be hard knowing no girls love u  
cant relate 😂

trazoide looking ass [11:52]  
🤣😂😂😂🤣😂🤣😂🤣🤣👌👌🤣😂🤣😂 

daddy carry [11:53]  
dont ever use that again in my server

/

kenma0 [18:36]  
are u joining back

yn [18:36]  
idk any of them bitches tho

kenma0 [18:37]  
so

yn [18:37]  
yall seem prrtty dumb

kenma0 [18:37]  
...  
are u gonna join or what

/

/welcome asshole/

yn has joined the discord server.

/spit/

everyone wants me [18:40]  
give roles  
NOW

daddy carry [18:41]  
pick

everyone wants me [18:41]  
simp worthy ofc

pussyslayer1 [18:41]  
NOO that belongs to kiyoko  
and kiyoko only

everyone wants me [18:42]  
damn whos that  
gamer girl!????!?

pussyslayer1 [18:42]  
YES !

everyone wants me [18:42]  
YESSS  
ayo @kiyoko add me ;) 

pussyslayer1 [18:42]  
WAIT NO  
WTF

tsukishit [18:42]  
Can y'all just stfu

everyone wants me [18:43]  
daddy chill ~

tsuskishit [18:43]  
..........

pussyslayer1 [18:43]  
LMFAOOOOOOOO

yaku [18:43]  
i

yall keep dragging him💀

trazoide looking ass [18:44]  
the only reason he hasnt left is bc of yamagucci

everyone wants me [18:44]  
whos that  
GAMER BOY????????'

pussyslayer1 [18:44]  
not again

everyone wants me [18:44]  
@yamalol  
u his bf???????  
not for much longer anyways

hot [18:44]  
what am i reading  
who lets these randos in

everyone wants me [18:45]  
i can treat u better  
add me babes

yachi [18:45] <33  
hahahahah

everyone wants me [18:45]  
girl ooga booga

pussyslayer1 [18:45]  
PLS SOMEONE KICK THEM ALREADY  
KENMA  
HAT IS THIS  
WHO

AKASHI [18:46]  
giving me very much terushima vibes  
which one of you idiots spelt my name wrong

everyone wants me [18:47]  
  
anyways who wanna kiss lol

daddy carry [18:50]  
stop embarassing urself and join call

everyone wants me [18:52]  
ok ill carry

daddy carry [18:52]  
u're a joke

/vc/  
yn: yo what we playing

kenma: valorant we need 2 more

yn: whos the third one

hinata: ME

yn: damn is this server full of egirls

kenma:.. ....

yn: my lucky d-

hinata: I AM A GUY

yn: oh

yn: OH hahaha my bad g

kenma: lets just queue. .

hinata: do i sound like a girl  
hinata: GUYS???  
hinata: i dontttt

/

everyone wants me [00:56]  
guys i ahve to go my mum came  
in  
shes gonna beat me up

ginger [00:56]  
WHY

everyone wants me [00:57]  
i  
MADE too mcuh noise  
HELP

daddy carry [00:58]  
bye 

everyone wants me [00:58]  
ur mean asf 🙄🙄  
sorry for carrying the team ig

ginger [01:00]  
accept my friend request!!  
GOODNIGHT

everyone wants me [1:00]  
yes king

/

bigballsacksucker [02:12]  
just bust a nut, feeling 🔢  
↪️ dye job [02:56]  
pls go to to sleep and stfu

/


End file.
